nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/macconf.h
Below is the full text to macconf.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/macconf.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)macconf.h 3.4 1999/10/25 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef MAC 6. # ifndef MACCONF_H 7. # define MACCONF_H 8. 9. /* 10. * Compiler selection is based on the following symbols: 11. * 12. * __SC__ sc, a MPW 68k compiler 13. * __MRC__ mrc, a MPW PowerPC compiler 14. * THINK_C Think C compiler 15. * __MWERKS__ Metrowerks' Codewarrior compiler 16. * 17. * We use these early in config.h to define some needed symbols, 18. * including MAC. 19. # 20. # The Metrowerks compiler defines __STDC__ (which sets NHSTC) and uses 21. # WIDENED_PROTOTYPES (defined if UNWIDENED_PROTOTYPES is undefined and 22. # NHSTDC is defined). 23. */ 24. 25. #ifndef __powerc 26. # define MAC68K /* 68K mac (non-powerpc) */ 27. #endif 28. 29. #ifndef MAC_MPW 30. # ifndef TARGET_API_MAC_CARBON 31. # define TARGET_API_MAC_CARBON 0 32. # endif 33. #endif 34. 35. #ifndef __MACH__ 36. #define RANDOM 37. #endif 38. #define NO_SIGNAL /* You wouldn't believe our signals ... */ 39. #define FILENAMELEN 256 40. #define NO_TERMS /* For tty port (see wintty.h) */ 41. 42. #define TEXTCOLOR /* For Mac TTY interface */ 43. #define CHANGE_COLOR 44. 45. /* Use these two includes instead of system.h. */ 46. #include 47. #include 48. 49. /* Uncomment this line if your headers don't already define off_t */ 50. /*typedef long off_t;*/ 51. #include /* for time_t */ 52. 53. /* 54. * Try and keep the number of files here to an ABSOLUTE minimum ! 55. * include the relevant files in the relevant .c files instead ! 56. */ 57. #if TARGET_API_MAC_CARBON 58. /* Avoid including -- it has a conflicting expl() */ 59. # define __FP__ 60. # include 61. #else 62. # include 63. #endif 64. 65. /* 66. * We could use the PSN under sys 7 here ... 67. * ...but it wouldn't matter... 68. */ 69. #ifndef __MWERKS__ 70. # define getpid() 1 71. # define getuid() 1 72. #endif 73. 74. #define index strchr 75. #define rindex strrchr 76. 77. #define Rand random 78. extern void error(const char *,...); 79. 80. #if !defined(O_WRONLY) 81. # ifdef __MWERKS__ 82. # include 83. # endif 84. # include 85. #endif 86. 87. /* 88. * Don't redefine these Unix IO functions when making LevComp or DgnComp for 89. * MPW. With MPW, we make them into MPW tools, which use unix IO. SPEC_LEV 90. * and DGN_COMP are defined when compiling for LevComp and DgnComp respectively. 91. */ 92. #if !((defined(__SC__) || defined(__MRC__) || defined(__MACH__)) && (defined(SPEC_LEV) || defined(DGN_COMP))) 93. # define creat maccreat 94. # define open macopen 95. # define close macclose 96. # define read macread 97. # define write macwrite 98. # define lseek macseek 99. #endif 100. 101. #define YY_NEVER_INTERACTIVE 1 102. 103. # define TEXT_TYPE 'TEXT' 104. # define LEVL_TYPE 'LEVL' 105. # define BONE_TYPE 'BONE' 106. # define SAVE_TYPE 'SAVE' 107. # define PREF_TYPE 'PREF' 108. # define DATA_TYPE 'DATA' 109. # define LOGF_TYPE 'ttro' /* read-only text */ 110. # define MAC_CREATOR 'slEm' /* Registered with DTS */ 111. # define TEXT_CREATOR 'ttxt' /* Something the user can actually edit */ 112. 113. /* 114. * Define PORT_HELP to be the name of the port-specfic help file. 115. * This file is included into the resource fork of the application. 116. */ 117. #define PORT_HELP "MacHelp" 118. 119. #define MAC_GRAPHICS_ENV 120. 121. # endif /* ! MACCONF_H */ 122. #endif /* MAC */ macconf.h